


Oh Dreeeam...

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Prompted Fics [6]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: Prompt: "Forever."
Series: Prompted Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040477
Kudos: 11





	Oh Dreeeam...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the whole "Dream doesn't care about Gog and Sap anymore" ... George and Sapnap plan to kick ass and take no prisoners.

There was a time where Dream loved them.

Where he would kill for them, protect them, lay down his own life for theirs.

That time was long gone.

Now, Dream sided with Tubbo. Dream sided with his enemies.

They were friends with Dream no more.

Sapnap looks up from where he’s stacking hay bales, “Hey, George?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Dream was ever planning to side  _ with  _ us?”

“Maybe.” George shrugs, 

“What do you mean,  _ maybe _ ?”

“I don’t know, Sap,” George sounded defeated, “He seemed it when he defended my house and then…”

“Then?”

“Oh, and then. And  _ then _ he sided with  _ New L'manburg.  _ And  _ then _ he built  _ walls _ .”

“George—”

“ _ And then _ he wanted Tommy  _ exiled _ . Who exiles a  _ CHILD _ , Sapnap?” He’s pacing now.

“Geor—”

“And THEN he goes and says  _ you  _ aren’t important? After all he’s said about us meaning the world to him?”

“Yeah, I know, but—”

“And THEN—”

“ _ George _ .” Sapnap interjects quietly, “I know.”

“I—” George sits back down quietly, going back to his banner, “Sorry, Sap.”

“‘S all good.”

“I just wish he’d meant what he’d said.”

“I do too, but we can’t stay stuck in the past. We have this place now, and Dream doesn’t care what we’re up to. We can do what we like for once. Aren’t you fucking sick of being his plaything?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess it does get boring after a while.”

“So let's make a name for ourselves, without Dream. We’ll show him.”

“Yeah. You and me, right Sap?”

“You and me, Gog. **Forever** . Let’s show Dream that he’s a dead man fucking walking.”

Dream didn’t expect them to come for his head. And if he didn’t expect to be a target, he  _ certainly  _ didn’t expect them to have allies. They’d show him, and whoever he chose to back. They weren’t his lackeys anymore.

“ _ Oh Dreeeam…” _


End file.
